User talk:Cool12309
Welcome Hi, welcome to EverybodyEdits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smiley page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) this wiki Since you have the most edits of the active users on this wiki, and all the admins are inactive, I think you should adopt it, if you are interested.--Sxerks 19:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Since you don't seem to be interested, I'm planning on adopting it. I have worked on many wikis and am also an admin on many, if you have any objections leave a note on my talk page.--Sxerks 00:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I missed it when I was looking, it's in the on-hold category at the moment. You definitely have to have continuous edits to adopt, I started fixing the Blocks and other object links on from the main page if you want to edit those.--Sxerks 03:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Now that you have bureaucrat rights can you add me as an admin so I can start deleting the ~200 or so bad pages, as well as updating the theme. --Sxerks 14:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin ::Okay, having another person helping will really help get this wiki up to standards. — Cool12309 (talk) 22:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can you make me Admin? Tiff or Nick 01:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :You do seem to help a lot, but at the moment we seem to be fine, so prove yourself first. — Cool12309 (talk) 01:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Friend Can you add me on Everybody Edits. My email is huanggerald@rocketmail.com. Tiff or Nick 03:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) blocks page What exactly are you going for with that page? only blocks?, all blocks? You've got action blocks on the list mixed in but no decorative blocks.--Sxerks 15:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Blocks under Blocks and Action. Decorations will have it's own page, as well as backgrounds. — Cool12309 (talk) 19:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) What's your fave saying Cool12309, What's your favorite saying? Tiff or Nick (talk) 07:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Idk, why? — Cool12309 (talk) 07:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Question What is the format for creating a table? Also, I have no images of block packages. Where can I obtain them? Edgeofglory123 (talk) 12:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Look at the Smilies page. I just take pictures of profiles, crop it to the smiley/block, then use GIMP to take out the background. If I get around to decompiling the game I can get more direct images. — Cool12309 (talk) 16:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Dear Cool12309, I was wondering if you could possible promote me to Administator of this wiki. I have contributed a lot to this wiki and even provided several necessary templates such as, the Personal Crews template. Thanks for your consideration, — CandD (talk) 21:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :You can make a page by clicking on "Contribute", then clicking on "Create a page". As for admin, I can't just go around and make people admin. The point of admins are to keep order on the wiki, and if you have too many, it can be a bit hard to control. Also, if I get the urge to, I want to really clean up this wiki. Deleting useless pages, fixing templates/links, trying to reupload pictures in a .PNG format, etc. P.S. Could you stop making individual pages for each smiley/block pack? There is no use for it — Cool12309 (talk) 11:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me an admin? I've been helping out enormously and nobody's recognised it.Tiff or Nick THE AWESOME (talk) 22:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I just asked because you contribute less than I do and very rarely and no one deletes any of the pages I mark for deletion. I also don't have the same powers as you, so i can't go around fixing locked pages and undoing all these edits. PS: Next time leave a response on my talkpage, as I do not edit often do to schedule issues. I do however check for new messages.— CandD (talk) 20:01, October 16, 2012 (UTC)